Sugimori Takeshi
Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"Follows instruction well, but lost all emotion after brainwashing."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"Brainwashing rendered him of incapable of human emotion, though he can still command loyalty."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"He was a firm believer in fair play, but now he's focused only on winning."'' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"This goalie is the leader of Brainwashing Jr High, a very fair boy."'' Aparência Sugimori tem pele pálida e é muito alta. Ele geralmente usa uma expressão de raiva. Ele tem olhos cinza-esverdeados com pupilas negras e cabelo pontudo azulado-púrpura. Ele é parcialmente careca. Ele também tem dois fios conectados à cabeça por trás. Esses fios não estavam presentes durante o jogo Dark Emperors no anime. Enredo Temporada 1 Ele aparece treinando com sua equipe em um simulador eletrônico. Ele criou uma rivalidade com Endou porque Endou disse que o futebol deve ser divertido, e ele não acreditou nele. Ele e toda a sua equipe foram controlados por seu treinador, fazendo com que eles não tivessem um único ponto marcado contra eles, mas depois de sua partida contra Raimon , eles descobriram que o futebol deve ser jogado com paixão. Endou deixa o seu objetivo e, sem sucesso, chuta a bola, enquanto Sugimori pega. Sugimori descobre o que Endou quis dizer e entende o verdadeiro significado do futebol, prometendo brincar com ele novamente. Temporada 2 Depois que Raimon deixou a cidade, ele criou a equipe de apoio antes que Raimon retornasse. Ele é visto mais tarde com Shadow , um estudante de Raimon que quer treinar para se tornar mais forte, mais tarde ele usou o poder do Meteorito Aliea e se tornou o goleiro dos Imperadores das Trevas . Ele usou Dual Smash com Kageno Jin para parar Bakunetsu Storm . Ele também usou Double Rocket , que conseguiu parar o Tsunami Boost , mas foi quebrado pelo Crossfire . Mais tarde, ele e os outros foram libertados do Meteorito Aliea. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Sugimori, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Certificado de Filiação Valued ( Lembre-se de seu cartão de membro, retirado aleatoriamente do ''HR All Star' na ''''rota do Taisen de 'Handa Shinichi'' ) *'Record' : Time de futebol poderoso (equipe de futebol do Manful, ganha 50 partidas ) *'Foto' : Kataritsugareru Entaku (Foto da Távola Redonda tomada na mesa redonda do castelo do rei Artur ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado por uma quantia de 2600 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Sugimori, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Foto' : Gymnasium Podium ( Foto ''tirada'' da plataforma do ginásio, tomada no ''ginásio 'de Raimon'' ) *'''Tópico : Gap to See (O tópico da lacuna para ver, obtido na cidade de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Amanhã's Weater (Amanhã Weather Topic, obtido no porto de navios de Odaiba ) *'Tópico' : Mal Mechanism (Bad topic, adquirido em Inazuma Town ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 206 *'TP': 177 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 78 *'Guts': 76 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Mikage Sennou form *'GP': 206 *'TP': 177 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 68 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 78 *'Guts': 76 *'Freedom': 31 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 238 *'TP': 240 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 75 *'Control': 79 *'Guard': 93 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 80 *'Guts': 79 *'Freedom': 16 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Mikage Sennou form *'GP': 137 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 56 *'Body': 69 *'Control': 58 *'Guard': 76 *'Speed': 68 *'Stamina': 50 *'Guts': 52 *'Freedom': 32 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 140 *'TP': 135 *'Kick': 57 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 80 *'Speed': 69 *'Stamina': 55 *'Guts': 57 *'Freedom': 7 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 79 *'Dribbling': 59 *'Block': 88 *'Catch': 162 *'Technique': 128 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 133 *'Lucky': 113 *'Freedom': 80 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 77 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 165 *'Technique': 131 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 133 *'Lucky': 117 *'Freedom': 220 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Mikage Sennou form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': C *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': C *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Mikage Sennou form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': C *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': C *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Dark Emperors form *'TP': 190 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Mikage Sennou form *'TP': 190 *'Kick': B *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen Route Only) * (rota da Gra Fa apenas) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (GRA de rota Fa Only) ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Dummy Emperors' *'NOVA Mikage Sennou' *'O cartão' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Doppers' (forma de Mikage Sennou eforma de Imperadores Negros ) *'Lenda de Inazuma' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Crim Hound' *'Estrelas Extra' *'Raimon U-15' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Estrelas Extra' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legenda 3 Nensei' Trivialidades *É altamente provável que quando Sugimori e Shadow estivessem criando uma equipe de apoio, eles foram atacados por um Imperadores Negros incompletos . *Na série original, ele é um estudante do terceiro ano. Como o Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin acontece um ano após os eventos do Football Frontier original , ele não está mais no ensino médio, e é por isso que ele não é mais o capitão de Mikage Sennou . Navegação de:Thomas Feldt es:Thomas Feldt fr:Thomas Feldt it:Thomas Feldt nl:Thomas Feldt vi:Sugimori Takeshi